Tequila
by Pau-Milk
Summary: (U.A) Él estaba acostumbrado a cazar mujeres, en cambio, fue cazado por una chica inexperta. Goku & Milk


**Tequila.**

* * *

Ella, sólo recordaba, que luego de un par de Tequila, había despertado al día siguiente en unos fuertes brazos. Y, antes de que él chico de cabellos negros y alborotado despertará. Sin pensarlo escapó de la habitación de hotel.

Tomó sus pertenencias y, lo más pronto posible, corrió de allí. Suspiró al a subir al taxi. Vaya, sin duda acababa de perder la cabeza y su virginidad también, sonrió con amargura, a sus 25 años aun ningún hombre la había tocado y cuando sucedió, apenas supo su nombre, Goku.

Aún sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas le ardían al pensar en aquella noche, definitivamente era guapísimo, recordó y sonrió, pero aquello no le daba créditos a sus hechos. Se caracterizaba por ser una chica ejemplar, nunca había cometido un acto de semejante bajeza. Parpadeo varias veces mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes rodaron en sus mejillas. ¿Que rayos me sucedió? Se preguntó, había salido con su amigas y ex compañeras de la Universidad a celebrar a un bar el cumpleaños de número 18. Ella no acostumbraba a visitar ciertos lugares, pero era la fiesta de su amiga.

Sólo se dedicaba a estudiar, a su edad ya era administradora de empresas, y manejaba las de su padre en el extranjero. Llevaba su vida de la mejor manera.Y estaba de vacaciones en su país natal por tres meses. Su amiga le había dicho que si le gustaba algún galán, pasaba la noche entre sus brazos, le daba un nombre falso, se protegía, y antes del sol salir, corría como un delincuente. Recordaba cada una de las palabras de Bulma. Y, eso había hecho, pero justamente no estaba bien, se sentía como una cualquiera, que luego de unos cuantos Tequila terminó en la cama con un desconocido.

Todo comenzó cuando el Dj anunció que número 18 estaba de cumpleaños y un chico de baja estatura se acercó a felicitarla, al parecer tenía mucho interés en hacerlo, no sabe cómo lo hizo pero antes de quince minutos llegó un bonito pastel para la cumpleañera. Luego otro chico de baja estatura se acercó a la mesa, pero con la mirada fija en Bulma. Todos estaban felices mientras 18 comenzó a partir el detalle. Y justo en ese entonces, el Camarero le pasó una nota a Milk. Al leerla se dio cuenta de qué un chico quería brindar con ella, siempre discreta, tomó su bolsa, y se excusó con ir al baño, se abrió paso entre la multitud y guiada por el número de mesas llegó hasta allá.

No evitó sentir cosquillas en su estómago al ver quién era. Tal vez era la oportunidad de darle un nombre falso. Demasiado guapo, elegante, varonil, hombre perfecto para su medida.

—Buenas noches, bonita —saludó el chico mientras le extendió la mano.

—Buenas noches.

Él, estaba sorprendido, a lo lejos notó que la chica de cabellos negros era bonita... pero de cerca era una princesa. Vaya, suspiró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se puso nervioso.

Ella, sentía los saltos de su corazón, sus pupila estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas ardiendo. Podía sentir miles de emociones. Cosas que nunca pasaron en su vida.

Permanecían callados. Sólo se observaban sin determinación, ni la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra podía ser una cifra exacta para describir lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—Son Goku —se presentó con una sonrisa, una de esas que dejan sin aliento.

La joven, sintió sus labios secarse, luego de parpadear unas cuántas veces, recordó las palabras de Bulma.

Pensó unos segundos su respuesta.

—Montserrat.

Definitivamente, fue el único nombre que se le pudo ocurrir.

—Es un placer conocerte.

—El placer es mío.

Así había continuado la noche; entre risas, miradas, uno que otro Tequila.

Luego de más de una hora, decidió tomar un poco de aire, no estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente... Entonces, allí él la siguió.

Luego de permanecer hablando un largo tiempo, ella entendió que aquella era la noche indicadas para por primera vez en su vida, hacer algo fuera de las reglas.Y luego de hablar bajo la luz de la Luna, habían terminado en un cuarto de hotel.

Cerraba sus ojos con ternura cada vez que recordaba sus manos acariciar su cuerpo, era inevitable no morder sus labios mientras los sucesos paseaban en su mente. No supo que pasó con sus amigas, sólo sabía que aquella noche era inigualable. Aunque dudaba mucho repetir algo como aquéllo.

El taxista la observaba con cuidado, estaba extraña la joven, como no había recibido indicaciones por parte de su clienta, decidió cumplir su trabajo. Le preguntó a dónde iba, ella le miró con resignación, y después le indicó su destino. Continuaba pérdida en sus pensamientos. El problema era no saber, si estaba preocupada por lo que pasó o por no volver a verlo. ¿De verdad quería volver a verlo? Claro que no. Eso era imposible, se moría de penas. ¿Qué iba a pensar él? Si sólo supo su nombre y ya estuvo desnuda bajo su tremendo cuerpo.

Demonios, otra vez su piel erizo con el recuerdo.

* * *

Él, despertó cuando los calientes rayos del sol golpearon su desnudo cuerpo, miró a su lado y se dio cuenta que su compañera de la noche no estaba, caminó hasta el baño, pero al llegar a la puerta notó que simplemente ella no se encontraba allí. Situación extraña para él. Luego una luz de inteligencia alumbró sus pensamientos. Tal vez fue a desayunar. Suspiró, y decidió darse una ducha para salir a buscarle. Sin duda mi mejor noche. Pensó.

Al buscar por todo el lugar, se dio cuenta de que el Casanova Son Goku había sido abandonado en un hotel. Algo que nunca le pasó antes. Él, Ingeniero automotriz, manejaba la empresa más importante de todo el país dedicada a la fabricación de automóviles del año, con apenas 25 años tenía una vida como deseaba, acostumbrado a que las mujeres llegaran solas. Su familia millonaria, y justo en una simple noche, el Casanova, porque así le llamaban quedó con un completo idiota, al menos eso pensaba él.

Apretó sus puños con rabia e impotencia, nadie le podía dar razones de ella, pues nadie le vio salir de allí. Nada se comparaba con su malhumor. Sintiéndose usado, cuando él era el famoso. luego de respirar unas cuantas veces, se le ocurrió irse a su casa, quizás eso le ayudaría a estar tranquilo. Pero no, no pudo evitar descargar toda su ira con un pobre bote de basura.

La peor intriga era no saber si su molestia era porque ella se fue o por no volver a verla. Demonios, eso no le iba a pasar a él. La iba a encontrar sin importar las consecuencias. Pensó, mientras aceleró su auto.

* * *

Ella bajó del taxi y corrió hasta su mansión, una vez en el lugar respiró al sentirse libre, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su padre, y disfrutar sus tres meses de vacaciones aunque había metido la pata su primer día, iba hacer lo posible por no seguir en lo mismo.

Trabajar todo el año no era fácil. Y menos cuando se hablaba de llevar las empresas de su padre. Era muy exigente.

—Buen día, señorita Milk —saludó Yens el ama de llaves.

—Buen día, Yens. ¿Está mi papá?

—No, señorita. Su papá acaba de irse de viajes, dijo que siente mucho no poder estar con usted durante sus vacaciones, pero se va a tardar cinco meses en volver.

Milk sintió su corazón en el piso. ¿Cuándo su padre iba a dejar de ignorarla? Ella merecía ser feliz, no todo era el dinero, el lujo, la vanidad, el poder. Pensó en pasar todo el tiempo junto a él. Pero no, él siempre tenía algo importante que hacer.

—¿Le sucede algo?

—No, gracias. Sólo que, que, que —no pudo seguir por el nudo en su garganta.

—Lo siento.

Milk sólo asintió y continuó hasta su habitación, Yens, le siguió, le conocía mucho como para no saber que algo andaba mal. Llegó a su destino, y sentó de golpe sobre su cama. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono celular, era Bulma y no iba a contestar.

—Por favor, no me pasen llamadas, ni visitas. No importa de quién sea. Simplemente no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Está bien. ¿Ya desayuno?

—No, aún no. Un te verde estaría bien, galletas saladas y quesitos cremas.

—En un momento le preparé eso.

Dicho esto la mujer dejó a Milk sola, la chica no dejaba de pensar, para no volver a verlo debía hacer algo, tal vez, él era casado, dudaba mucho que un hombre tan guapo fuese soltero, además no deseaba verlo a la cara, sentía mucha vergüenza con ella misma por su comportamiento tan desagradable.

Luego de tomar un baño y desayunar, tomó la decisión de irse las afueras de aquella ciudad, su papá tenía una casa de campos muy acogedora para pasar el tiempo que ella necesitaba para pensar bien y, claro allí nadie le iba a ir a buscar.

Le avisó a Yens que se iba, pero que a nadie le dijera de su paradero, a nadie. Organizó sus maletas, apagó su celular, para más precaución y menos molestias, lo echó en el inodoro. Necesitaba aires frescos, pensar, olvidar esa noche, el desaire de su papá. Y bueno, mientras más lejos mejor.

Luego de despedir a Yens y otros empleados, abordó su bonito automóvil de color azul cielo, encendió la radios a todo volumen y adiós cuidad de malos recuerdos. Si estaba de vacaciones, entonces, tenían que ser las mejores.

* * *

Goku, llegó a su inmensa mansión. Se observó algunas marcas sobre su piel, entendió que a pesar de estar con una Virgen inexperta, su noche había sido la mejor de todas, su piel delicada como la seda. Sus labios tembloroso, sus manos torpes tocando su cuerpo, sin duda se sintió como un niño. No evitó cerrar sus ojos con el recuerdo, se sentó en el bordes de su balcón, mientras observaba la ciudad. No entendía las razones de su conducta, pero era extraño como actuaba. Necesitaba saber más sobre esa chica tan misteriosa, sí, era misteriosa. En todas sus historias con mujeres hermosas por noche, nunca había tenido entre sus brazos una mujer tan bonita, tan elegante, tan tentadora... y era virgen. Recordar que era una doncella le daba más curiosidad. ¿Por qué había escapado de él? Pero más preocupante era saber que su cuerpo le pedía más de ella, en cambio su corazón latía completamente diferente.

El Casanova más reconocido por sus innumerables amantes, él que nunca regresaba tras ninguna falda, estaba más qué confundido. Sus amantes con cuerpos hechos a base de cirugías tenían ellas que volver por él. En cambio, esa chica, era delgada, muy delgada, su cabello no traía extensiones, su cuerpo no estaba lleno de silicona, y sus ojos negros no parecían ser lentes de contactos. Todo era extraño.

Caminó hasta su habitación. Y pensó como iba a comenzar a buscarle, y entonces recordó, que Krillin y Vegeta debían tener el número de una de sus amigas. Y así lo hizo. Llamó a Vegeta, quién no sin antes soltar algunas burlas y fuertes carcajadas le dio el número de Bulma. Más que molesto el Casanova llamó a Bulma. Lo primero que supo fue que su nombre era Milk, no Serranía cómo ella dijo, bueno Serranía no, cómo haya dicho no era cierto. Golpe bajo para Goku. Otra más para Milk. Sencillo, ahora soy un imbécil.

Luego de llamarle a su celular 38 veces y ser enviado al buzón, decidió marcarle a su casa, tampoco estaba, entonces esa misma noche decidió ir hasta allá, pero su sorpresa fue la peor... se fue de la ciudad. Para él era un reto a su orgullo de hombre encontrar su paradero.

Milk había llegado al caer la tarde. Fue recibida por los empleados que cuidaban la casa. Se acomodó todo lo que pudo, justo lo que deseaba, estar tranquila. Lo bueno apenas comenzaba para ella. En cambio para Goku la pesadilla se hacía presente. Nadie sabía de ella, y el la tenía que encontrar.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses, desde que Milk había decidido irse lejos a tomar sus vacaciones incluso sin comunicación sus día montada a caballos, sembrando con los trabajadores, visitando los pocos vecinos, probando uno que otro platillo, tomando el sol frente a la piscina. Sólo que sus dos ultimas semanas habían dado un giro que no estaba dentro de sus planes, muchos mareos, todo le caía mal, y de pasos vomitando, mucho sueños, cambios de humor, atraso de la regla. Entre otras cosas.

Aquella soleada mañana, despertó llena de ánimos, algo que lamentablemente no le estaba pasando, recordó que aquél día era libre para todos los empleados de la casa, y pensando que podía pasarla bien, decidió llamar a la tienda de encargos y pedir cinco novelistas, entre ellas, Julia, Deseo y Bianca. Sus favoritas. Siempre soñando con las historias de amor. El pedido llegaría en la tarde pero serían suficientes para tener que hacer en las próximas semanas. Y claro, algo que la tenía nerviosa, sus cambios, pues pidió una prueba de embarazo, tenía que salir de duda. Y era ya.

* * *

Goku estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunos documentos, mientras tomaba una taza de café, varias preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde que contrató esos detectives, y sin duda, no tenía huellas de ella. Lo peor era su necesidad de dar con la misma, sus amigas no sabían nada, en su casa menos y no había salido del país según el informe que buscó en emigración. Milk lo convirtió en un idiota. El Casanova había sido cazado.

Milk sin darse cuenta había cometido el error más grande de su vida, al llamar aquella tienda y dar su nombre y dirección, abrió las puertas a Goku. Quién inmediatamente recibió esos datos y sin pensar dos veces salió hasta el lugar. Ni modos estaba sola y necesitaba el pedido, pero tan despistada era, que olvidó ese pequeño detalle. Siempre realizaba ese tipo de cosas a nombre de algún empleado.

Mientras ella esperaba su pedido, decidió acomodarse en la terraza, preparó una rica limonada, buscó una silla playera, se puso su bikinis rosados, sus gafas oscuras y soltó su cabello, no sin antes notar que estaba un poco llena. Algunos kilos había ganado en sus vacaciones, pensó ella.

Él iba en su automóvil a una velocidad aceptada, claro, con prisas, por fin esos detectives hicieron algo. No dejaba de pensar en cómo iba hablarle, si no tenía motivos para seguirla, sinceramente, no. Ella estaba en todo sus derechos. Pues, no. No estaba en sus derechos, ninguna mujer lo dejaba abandonado. Y fin.

Al caer la tarde Milk recibió lo que esperaba, lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta el baño, y efectivamente, estaba embarazada. Un millón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Unas lágrimas rebeldes rodaron por sus mejillas. Claro, un hijo era una bendición, pero sin un padre, no iba hacer feliz. Salió del baño con dicha prueba en sus manos , la colocó en la mesa del lado y se dispuso a leer, al menos esa era la idea. Tal vez al día siguiente con mente tranquila pensaba bien. No era que no le importaba ser madre, simplemente tenía mucho que pensar, o tal vez nada. Sin padre o con padre, lo iba a tener. Deseaba ser mamá. Y ya estaba en su vientre. Madre soltera. Bueno, eso no fue lo que planeó un día, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Simplemente, ya era una mujer, era adulta. Asumía las consecuencias de sus actos. Respiró y volvió a respirar.

Él, después de un largo viaje llegó hasta su destino, se encontró raro que la puerta estaba abierta, pero entró muy tranquilo, tan seguro de si mismo como siempre. Caminó despacito, sin hacer ruidos. Y justo allá en la terraza estaba ella, tan sexy como él no esperaba verla.

Entretenida en su lectura, no se había percatado de aquella presencia.

—Si vas a estar semidesnuda deberías de cerrar la puerta —le susurró en voz baja haciendo que ella diera un saltos.

Milk sólo abrió sus ojos como dos platos, no sabía que decir, simplemente la había encontrado, después de correr como una delincuente. Él la atrapó. Se levantó rápido de la silla, él no evitó tragar en secos, se veía tan tierna así con el pelo revuelto, y esas, esas, esas curvas tan sensuales, que simplemente lo volvieron loco en una sola noche.

Aún frente a él con el libro en manos no salía de su asombro, era tan guapo, aquella camisa con las mangas dobladas en los codos lo hacía tan elegante, tan varonil, tan él. No pensó que vestido formal se podía ver tan bien. ahora no sabía si estaba asombrada de verle o nerviosa por su elegancia. Su respiración se volvió aún más agitada.

—Al menos deberías de saludar —le recordó con media sonrisa de triunfo—.¿Qué pensaste Milk? No soy tan idiota como me hiciste quedar.

—Go,Goku, yo, yo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Las preguntas las tengo que hacer yo, no tú.

Para que él la siguiera por dos meses ella debió hacer algo muy bueno, pero para que esté tan molesto, hizo algo muy malo.

—No te conocía esa parte tan sensual, Milk.¿O te llamo por el otro nombre?

Estaba molesto, pero estaba disfrutando con los nervios de ella.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a seguirme, menos a entrar a mi casa! —dijo mientras avanzó unos pasos hacia él. Pues le iba a demostrar que no le tenía miedo, al menos si sus rodillas no les seguían temblando.

—¿Así? —cuestionó mientras caminaba hacia ella, parecía el gato y el ratón, ella retrocedió, se veía tan chiquita frente a él, tras una sonrisa de venganza la dejó atrapada en entre su pecho y una de las paredes—.Vaya, que mal educada eres, con la sed que tengo no me brinda un poco de limonada. Debiste ocultarte un poco más cerca, no te imaginas el trabajo que me costo llegar —dijo mientras se acercó y tomó el jarrón en sus manos. Se estaba comportando como todo un mal educado, no era así, pero necesitaba molestarla un poco. Pero justo allí cuándo el volvió a colocar el jarrón en su lugar, luego de haber tomado una gran cantidad de su sólo golpe, cayó algo que llamó su atención. Él sin pensar tomó la prueba en sus manos, y todas sus ganas de molestar y bromear se marcharon al ver que era positivo.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, que idiota era al dejar eso allí, demonios ahora tendría que hablar con él. Algo que no estaba entre sus planes.

Sólo volteó a mirarla lentamente, sin mover un tejido de sus labios.

—Goku, puedo explicar todo —dijo nerviosa, quién a penas podía hablar.

—¿Qué tiempo tienes? —preguntó secamente.

—Dos meses —contestó mientras unas lágrimas inoportunas rodaron en sus mejillas.

Respiró profundo. No podía creer que algo así estaba pasando, justo dos meses de haber estado juntos, y tratándose de Milk. Bueno, al final era una mujer. Vaya, no podía decir nada más.

—Maldita seas, Milk. ¡Cómo te atreves a eso! ¿También es falsa la prueba?

No sabe cómo llegó, pero llegó una fuerte bofetada a su cara. De casi un salto ella le había pegado, no iba a tolerar ese tipo de acusaciones.

—¡No te permito que me insultes!

—¡Y yo no te permito que me mientas más! ¿Es mío?

—¡Cómo te atreves, yo sólo he estado contigo! —le gritó furiosa mientras otra vez sus lágrimas volvían aparecer.

El bajó su cabeza lentamente, no tenía duda, él había sido el primero en su vida. Era Virgen. Y aquella acusación era estúpida.

Aún con la prueba en sus manos, no sabía que decir o hacer. Él siempre usaba preservativos, pero simplemente no los usó aquél día, permanecía frente a él, sin hablar.

—Tal vez si tuvieras otra vestimenta pudiera pensar mejor.

—¿A qué viniste?

—A buscarte, a decirte que no puedo dejar de pesar en ti, que estoy orgulloso de haber estado contigo, de conocerte, que no necesito saber nada más para querer estar a tu lado —dijo mientras se acercó a ella y tomó por su cintura—. Y ahora que sé que vamos a ser padres estoy seguro de que quiero todo lo que venga de ti, mujer bonita —dijo al levantarle.

Ella no entendía nada, simplemente sabía que tenerlo cerca era una necesidad insaciable. Él buscó sus labios hasta unirlos en un delicado beso.

—¿Quieres darme la oportunidad de ser papá y tener una familia? —preguntó aún con ella en sus brazos.

—Pues claro, con seguirme me has demostrado todo.

—Milk, volviste loco al Casanova.

—Ya es tarde para que regreses a la ciudad, si quieres te puedes quedar.

—Será un honor escuchar las pequeñas anécdotas de como sea comportado nuestro hijo. ¿Muchos antojos?

—¿Un hijo? —preguntó desconcertada aún en sus brazos.

—Sí, un hijo,será un niño tan lindo con su mamá —aseguró con una sonrisa—.Se llamará Gohan.

Y una vez más unieron sus labios, mientras en sus mentes planeaban un futuro juntos. Un futuro lleno de cosas nuevas, sin mujeres por noches para él. Y ella sin sentirse sola. Simplemente iban hacer felices juntos.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **Acá con una pequeña historia de mis favoritos de favoritos, esperando que sea de su agrado. Sé que les debía este fics hace mucho tiempo, lo prometido es una deuda. Simplemente les amo. Son mi musa eterna.**

 **Anuncié que voy a estar ausente una temporada. Lo siento. Pero antes de irme por razones personales, decidí darles un pequeño regalo a todo aquellos que siempre saben estar al pendiente de las cosas que hago, que las hago para ustedes. Sin lectores no hay Autores.**

 **Como siempre dedicado a todo aquellos que leen.**

 **Rosmery Rodriguez gracias por esperar que escribiera el fics.**

 **Sin más me despido de ustedes, no olviden que nos seguiremos leyendo un día de estos.**

 **Un saludo.**


End file.
